Trust Issues
by Calm Minds
Summary: They had been together for 2 weeks. For some reason she was worried. Why? Serena had trust issues. Calem has been known as a player for years. (sorry for bad summary) NOW A STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Labor Day! A two-shot by yours truly, NightOwls. (next part will be out on Saturday/Sunday) **

They had been together for 2 weeks. For some reason she was worried. Why? Serena had trust issues. Calem has been known as a player for **years**. Serena was told _daily_, about how to NOT trust boys. But she did, did trust boys. Her friend Shauna told her to look out about him, but she never believed her. Why would she? She had trust issues. "Well it is time to meet Calem" Serena thought. Serena knew she was overeacting. Oh how wrong she was.

When Serena got to the park where she was supposed to meet him. Guess what she saw, Calem making-out with her **only **friend Shauna. She said only 3 words (at the top of her longs) **GO TO HELL!** That caught their attention. Shauna turned around for exactly 4 seconds and smugly said "I told you so". Serena called out her Talonflame and flew to her Pokemon League to do a challenge she needed to do. Her challenger was named Ash.(NO ARMOURSHIPPING) He sent out his Pikachu. Serena stiffled a laugh as she realized it was his only pokemon left. Noneless though she sent out her Delphox. "Delphox use Flamethrower" before the poor opponet could even dodge,it hit and one-hit KOed her opponet`s pokemon. "Nice Try." come back next year, Bye." "Attention Serena, someone is demanding too see you." "Who is it Diantha?" Serena asked. "Wait don`t answer, let me guess, is it someone named Calem or Shauna? or another challenger? Well I am coming down anyway" Serena walks down the stairs to see Calem holding a Forget-Me-Not (flower) and a sincere smile. "What Calem? I need to train. And good luck with Shauna she is a bitch anyway" and with a small smile she called out over her shoulder and said "Don`t copy Drew, I am not May" and walked off to her training room. After training for a few hours she realized it was 12 at night. On her way to her room she knew she was fulling herself, she has trust issues and always will have them thanks to her "friend" Shauna. Well that was that.

**Sorry for sucky ending. Promkise it will be longer Saturday/Sunday have a great Labor Day! NightOwls~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Guess who? Well here is chapter 2 of Trust Issues.(Or as I call it ****My Time Consumer ) **** The story`s time is 5:30 A.M. So deal with it. SO here it is. Have a nice Friday night! I will also include the new megas in POkemon Alpha Ruby and Omega Sapphire. P.s. I will make this into a real story.**

**Serena`s POV **

_The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is in the betrayal of a friend._ I thought when I woke up._ "Maybe I will get a call from Shauna. Probaly not but you can wish? Right?" _I thought. All of my **real** friends like Leaf,May,and Dawn are doing fine with their love life. For _**pity sakes**_ even May has _Drew_ of all people. "Oh look (speak of the devil) it is May calling." I answer the phone and get a shriek from May. _"Drew Hayden go to Hell! Blazkien is 100% better that your Bouquet Pokémon Roserade. Shut up Drew! I don`t care if you are-wait, did you say I love you?! Oh sorry Serena! Drew was just being a ASS! So what happened with Calem? It is all over the news..."_ I chuckled at May`s funny act. "He just _cheated _on me May nothing big. Promise!_ With who? and also me and Drew are going in Kalos to watch Gary (try) to get a Mega KeyStone from Prof. Sycamore in Kiloude City at 12 P.M. Kalos time . You will be there right? Dawn, Paul,and Leaf are coming too! Please say you will too? _"I be there May. Also as champion of this region I get too add one thing and I am adding contests! and also to answer your question, my other friend Shanua did. Will you particape in the contests too?" I said trying too change the subject._ "OK and contests in Kalos? I will be there. When do they start? Text me the deatails. Got to go wants to battle. Love ya lots." _Before I could say anything she hung up. Another day to train. When I got dressed in my blue sundress with my flipflops. I got there and saw Shauna and Calem standing there with his badge case open and his 8 badges shining in the morning sun. "I would like to Challenge the Pokemon League." But in his other pocket which Shauna couldn't see I saw another flower. "Welcome Challenger. What pokemon are using?" I said like I didn't know him or her. "Greninja, Altaria,Absol,Flareon,Gallade,and Floette." Calem replied pissed. I stiffled a laugh. What weak pokemon. Trust me I know. With my Elite 4 members they won't last a second. (**A/N My E4 is differnt. Like Bianca is my water E4, Morgan is my Electric E4, Rilen is my Dark E4, and John is my Ghost E4 A/N is over) **My team is beautiful but deadly. "Okay. Can you use Mega Evoultion?" I tapped my keystone on my anklet. "Please make sure your pokemon are all ready and you are already. Bye and good luck. By the way my Elite Four has changed. The others retired." I said loving the shocked expressions on their faces. I then walked into my room. While watching him getting wiped-out by Bianca. "Floette lets go! You are my last hope." Meanwhile Bianca's Mega Slowbro never got hit and is her first pokemon because it knows BellyDrum,Icebeam,Belch, and Rest,it also has a abitlity that wakes it up while it is sleeping. Oh how I love my E4. "Slowbro use Belch on Floette." Bianca says. Floette got hit and fainted. Calem said nothing but returned his pokemon and left with Shanua. "Great Job Bianca." I said to my 17 year-old E4. "Oh it was easy. You should have seen his face when I mega-evolued my Slowbro." Bianca said too me. "Was that really neccesary though Bianca?" I said to her. "Nope" she said while popping the p in nope. "Just chill. You only got here this morning. And tell the other E4s I am going to Kiloude City in like 5 and a half hours. You need anything just ask Diantha."

I look down at my team. Lopunny,Delphox,Talonflame,Sylveon,Garchomp,and Froslass. Time to train. "Let's go everyone, I released my pokemon and put my Froslass and Garchomp together. "Garchomp use Flamethrower on Froslass! Froslass dodge then use Icebeam." The result was a pretty smug Froslass and a frozen Garchomp. "Garchomp look up and spin as much as you can while using Fire Blast! Froslass we can't dodge this so use Destiny Bond riiiiiiiight now!" When I was talking my pokemon were waiting (more like Froslass) for Garchomp to melt the ice. Garchomp melted the ice and fired Fire Blast at Froslass at the same time Destiny Bond hit Garchomp. "Great Job guys. Take a good rest. Sylveon and Talonflame your turn. Talonflame use Sunny Day. Sylveon use Calm Mind. Now Talonflame use Steel Wing while spinning. Sylveon use protect then Hyper Beam." The after affect was mind-blowing. While the steel wing did not hit Sylveon it did protect Talonflame from getting a lot of damage from the Sunny Day-Hyber Beam. "Good job everyone. Return because I need to do something." I said because it was already 8:00 am so I need to head out to Lumiose City to help Proffesor Sycamore with his research. The after that I have to go to Kiloude City. (**After the research because who wants to see/read that?) **I was on my way too Kiloude City thinking about the flower in Calem's pocket. It was a Rue meaning regret/disdain. Regret for what? Maybe for cheating on me? Or maybe not even for me? Oh well. I can't wait till I see my friends. But I can never trust what they say anymore. Not after the Shauna incident. But for some reason I dont feel like I have trust issues anymore. I wonder why? While I was flying through the clouds I spotted something. I saw a mega-stone on a Altaria. "Go Froslass and use Ice Beam!" The Altaria used Flamethrower. "Protect followed by Frost Breath." It hit Altaria. "Go Pokeball!" _*Shake*Shake*Shake*DING* "_Froslass catch and then give it to me, if you please." I got the pokeball. Then I remebered Calem had an Altaria and how he had given me an Abosolite. Time to pay back the favor. I really don't want to do this but I have too. Besides I already have an Ataria's mega-stone. I picked up my Holo-Caster and called Calem. I chose to do this instead of my phone because Calem does'nt have an Iphone. _"Calem speaking. Oh... Hi there Serena. Need something? If you called to gloat don't. What do you want?"_ "I have an Altariaite**(?)** do you want it? I am just repaying the favor. _"Yeah I want it! Were did you find it. _I was flying through the sky and it was on a Altaria. Meet me at 5'o clock at Kiloude City. Bye" I hung up before he could respond. "Talonflame do you see something green and a Roserade?" I saw (probaly) Drew and his Roserade. "Talonflame use Brave Bird to speed your self up but don't hit anybody" While she was doing that I saw May's Blazkien,Dawn's Piplup,Paul's Torterra,Gary's Blastoise, and Leaf's Venusaur. I could hear shrieaks of terror as my Talonflame reached the ground. "What the hell was that for Serena!" I heard Leaf shout. "Your reactions Leaf_y_" I said sacarstically because I know how much she hates that name. She turned red with anger. The group said hello. "Hey Gary do you want a Keystone?" Yes but Prof. Sycamore isn't here yet." "Then catch" I said as I threw a bracelet at Gary. "Thanks Serena. But where did you get it?" Gary asked. "I was at Sycamore's lab doing things and he told me to give one too you." I said. "Hey Serena want to battle?" Calem asked me. "What the hell! Calem it is only 12:30 what are you doing here? And no,as I recall you got wiped by my E4s Mega-Slowbro." I heard Leaf,May,and Dawn react to Calem's name and I saw Drew,Gary, and Lucas react as well. "Well,Well,Well lookie here (the champion) Serena is afraid to battle my _boyfriend_. Who would of thought." Shauna said behind Calem. "Fine, you want to battle then battle me." Leaf chimed from behind. "Ok su-oh wait you are the Kanto Champion." Shauna said. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. I saw Leaf send out here Venasaur against Shauna's Chesnaut,and Leaf cast a moved without even mega-evoluing her Venasaur. Lets say Chestnaut won't be getting up soon. "Hey Calem, you want to battle Serena, then go ahead. She will kill you like Leaf did." I saw Lucas say. "Lets go Flareon. You scared Lady S?" "Not at all. Lets go Froslass! First move is ours, use Icebeam." I said.

**THAT IS ALL **  
**NIGHTOWLS (peace)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Ok here is the deal. I need OCs for my story that is coming out later on. Send them in by PM. Thanks and have a great! DAY **

**(Serena's POV)**

"Froslass Icebeam!" I heard my self say. Oh how dead he was. "Dodge, then use Flamethrower! "Protect followed by a close up Frost Breath." I said as calmy as I could when my Froslass almost got hit and defeated Flareon. I heard clapping from behind me. "Way to go Serena! You wiped the floor with him." Leaf said. "Sure you did, Serena, but remember I am _always_ better than _you!_ Shauna said with the snobbiest voice as she walked off with Calem, but not before he threw me another flower. "Sorry" he mouthed. I caught the flower and heard snickers. "Hmmm a Yellow Acacia twined with a Purple Hyacinth. I am pretty sure that the yellow one means concelaed love or something while a Purple Hyacinth means forgive me." Drew said while trying to hide a snicker at my red face. "I got to go guys, also, I need to see Dawn,Drew, and May because I am plaining something in this region." Dawn called out her Togekiss and Drew and May rode on Drew's Flygon. I sent out my Garchomp. "Bye Lady S" Leaf said knowing that I will get pissed. While we rode to the Pokemon League I saw my E4 John and my E4 Rilen going at it to (try) and impress my E4 Morgan. I flew down and said to Morgan "are you going to leave anytime soon? Because I can give you a lift." "No thanks, I want to learn more about John's stragety so I can take his Top Elite Four place." Morgan replied not taking her eyes off the battle. I rolled my eyes. It was so obvious that Morgan likes John. After the flight home I told them about my plan. "So I am adding contests to Kalos to make Kalos more appealing. And I need 3 judges. So Dawn I can move you over here and you can become a judge. Same with May and Drew. Unless you want to compete." I said trying to get at least Dawn to join the judging community. "Sure, Lucas and I are moving from Sinnoh because he is getting too much attention for being the first Sinnoh Champion at age 17. So why not move to Kalos?" Dawn replied with her cobalt blue eyes wide with excitement. Whew, 2 more down to go. "I would love to Serena! I don't know about Drew but I would love becoming a judge. And my Pokemon want new scenery." May answered. Sweet! 1 more to go! I looked toward Drew to see him pissed. Since May answered quicker than him he **has** to become a judge or get yelled at. He flicked his fringe and said "Why not? My popularity has gotten to become to hard to handle unlike airhead." Drew said trying to appear nonchant. May on the other hand was jumping up and down. "Now we only need Leaf and Gary to come here. And I know how." I said to myself. I looked up and then said, "Ok great! Dawn go to the Snowpoint City Airport around 6 A.M Sinnoh Time on Friday for my Jet to pick you up. May and Drew go to Larousse City**(?)** at 5 A.M Hoenn Time on Thrusday for my Jet to pick you up. Bring everything except your furniture. I will have rooms/houses here at the League for you. Leaf and Gary will be here too. I remeber Leaf saying something about wanting to move someplace warmer than Kanto and Gary was grumbling about how he has already researched Kanto. Bye and see you Friday everyone!" With that I walked in too my room and saw Diantha. "What do you need Diantha?" I said worried at the look on her face. "I think Rilen, John, and Morgan are missing and are not at their posts." Diantha said looking worried. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. "D-d-don't worry Diantha Morgan is watching John and Rilen battle." I don't know why I found that so funny. I just did. After I dismissed her I picked up my phone and called Leaf. _"Hey there Lady S! What do you need?" _I rolled my eyes at her nickname. "Is this phone on speaker I have important news to tell you and Gary._" "Yep it is!" _Leaf chirped. "Do you want to move from Kanto to Kalos because Professor Sycamore needs a new scientist and I need a new Gym Leader? I will give you and Gary a room/house here at the League and everything you need, besides Dawn,Lucas,May, and Drew are coming here. I know you are a Champion and all but I can still send you back and forth Kalos to Kanto every time you need to. I am doing the same with Lucas." I heard squeling and laughter. _**"Sorry Serena I will have to answer because Leaf won't stop squeling but Yes we both will come.**_" Gary said but I could still hear squeling. "Bye Gary have a good one and go to Saffron City at 4 A.M (Kanto Time) on Wednesday bring everything you have except furniture." I hang up and was walking toward the lobby hearing my E4 arguing. Rilen and John was arguing about something that is irrelvant to everyone except them. Bianca and Morgan were arguing over what type is better, Water or Electric. They stopped when they heard me coming toward them.

"Hey Serena." What's up boss?" "Good day Serena?" "Oh hi boss lady." Bianca,Rilen,Morgan, and John said respectively. I rolled my eyes. "So how about contests? Who wants to compete or be the host?" I get a bunch of blank stares before Morgan (very quickly) said "I will host Serena", knowing that I will make the others compete. "Okay Bianca,Rilen, and John please follow me so I can show you how to make appeals and battle contest style. Please watch." As we reached the training room I heard sounds of complaints from the boys and curious glances from Bianca. "Boldness Froslass, Take the Stage Lopunny! So first you send out 2 pokemon. Then you show of their attacks. Like this, Froslass Protect, Lopunny punch it with a Fire Punch and Ice Punch." The Protect broke when the Ice Punch and Fire Punch (at the same time) hit it and made green,icy blue, and firey red sparkles dance around them. "Great Job! Lopunny use Fire Punch, Froslass fire a Frost Breath at Lopunny's ear. Lopunny spin the Fire Punch." Lopunny's Fire Punch Ear was covered in snowflakes until she started spinning her ear. It made a fire storm within a snowstorm. "Now to finish it Lopunny use Charge Beam!" The result was Electric,Fire, and Ice mixed together. "Now who thinks they can do that?" Bianca raised her hand immeditaly while Rilen and John shared a look that read: Morgan can totally do that. "Also there are things you need to wear. Rilen and John you can do this. You might not be as good as me but **you can do this**. Follow me Bianca." I was walking to my closet for fancy events. "So your favorite color Bianca? Skirt or Dress?" I asked. "Green and Dress Serena. But not too short or tight." I laughed and said "Trust me Bianca you don't have to worry about **that**. Favorite Flower?" I asked. "Blue Roses." I giggled. That was luck. I saw a sleeveless long green dress that had blue roses where a sleeve should have been. It had a lacy bottom around the edge of the dress. The back was open with small Blue Roses going in CrissCrosses all the way to her lower,lower back. I had too admit it made her Emerald Green Eyes pop. I knew what to do with her brown hair. "Hey Bianca try this on!" Her eyes popped open (wide) and I could tell she loved it. "Where did you find that! I love that! Is that my contest dress? I don't care, I want that dress!" I giggled (again) and replied "Yep this is yours and yes it is your contest dress. I will always be going to every contest so I can help you and Morgan and the guys." After we got her in it I started to do her hair. I curled it and put it in a bun that covered her face with some locks of hair. "Wow! So pretty Serena." "Thanks Bianca. Now do you want makeup or not?" I asked her. "No thanks and when and where is the 1st contest?" Bianca asked. "It is in Kiloude City at 2 P.M on Monday. Also we have a new gym in Kiloude too. It is an all type gym ran by Leaf herself. Lucas did not want to do it. Go fetch someone and send them in Bianca." I said quickly because for once in my life I was excited about clothes. "Kay I get Morgan." I was thinking about Morgan's outfit because I knew she loved the color Yellow. "Hey Serena! Just so you know I like dresses,yellow, and sunflowers." I laughed. Only Bianca would be able to talk that fast. "Kay, let me search." I said as I turned to my "closet" it was basically a fashion store! Dawn would love that. I saw a short dress that was tight. But it was Morgan. It only went down too her knees. And it was so tight it looked glued on. But it was yellow. It was sleeveless. Sunflowers were around the waist. At the bottom of the dress was like a tutu. Morgan loved it. "That is your hosting dress. Don't worry I will always be at **every **contest to help with hair. I don't do makeup." Morgan giggled. "Thanks _Lady S_" I hissed at that. "Morgan who told you that?" I asked. "Someone named Leaf." She was so dead. "Do you want your hair done?" I asked. "Nope I can do it, Also the boys are trying to do a contest appeal and they look amazing. I already have their Outfits. It is a pair of Blue Jeans and A Formal Shirt. I be going now Also Diantha wants you." I walked out of my dressing room.

"Oh thank god your are here Serena! There is a young man you wishes too see you." I rolled my eyes at my 37 year-old "servant". "Diantha do me a favor and get me 2 lattes. And bring them outside on my balcony."

I turn around and walked outside. I saw Calem holding a flower. I wished I did not turn around. Seeing him again with no one with me wanted me to break down and cry. He should not waste time on me. I am not worth it. Never was and never will be. I look closer at the flower and saw that it was a Red Chrysanthemum meaning Affection or Love. I was going cry. But I refuse to in front of him. "What do you need _Sir C_?" knowing that was an old nickname. While he called me Lady S I called him Sir C. "Just saying I am sorry Serena. Why can't you listen too me? Because you know I am sorry. Because I can't leave you alone Serena. Why don't you trust me?!" I winced at the word trust. Looks like he still can't remeber a damn thing. "Serena, I am truly sorry for everything. Why can't you listen too me! We were like this when we were younger. Why? Why would you listen to them but not me? I am confused Serena and I came to ask you a question but looks like I can't. Again! I am just saying Serena, that I believe we are made to be. And I will try my damn hardest to make sure you don't fall for any other guy than me, Serena. I will be going now and thanks for the latte Serena, See ya at Kiloude City for Shauna's contest. Bye!" With that "happy thought" he was flying on his Altaria. I picked up my latte and went too my room tears flowing down my face. I was far past upset. I was downright unhappy,sad,blue whatever you say. I got dressed in my nightgown and slept.

**EH EH EHHHHHH Leave reviews it can mean so much. BYE AND HAPPY WHATEVER :)**

**~NightOwls**


	4. Chapter 4

**NightOwls Here! Chapter 4 of Trust Issues. YAH. The time is 8 am in the morning for our pretty little Serena. I don't own pokemon. Sorry it is late. I had alot of drama. Also I type these every weekend. **

"Serena, don't you need to pick up your friends form the airport? Or do you want me to pick them up?" I heard Diantha ask. I let her pick them up. I still need to get their rooms together and do some paperwork on the contest halls and Leafy's new gym in Kiloude City. "Thanks Diantha, you can pick them up at Terminal A Gate 4. I be doing things." I heard her leave and then I got up. I put on a pair of white jean shorts and a blue tanktop. I slipped on a pair of flipflops and went down to Leaf and Gary's Apartment. There was a bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and a bedroom. Their bathroom was white accented with green, while their kitchen was green accented with white. **(A/N everything they have is the newest and highest quality) **Their bedroom was green accented with white and their bed was green and white. Their dining room was white accented with green. I doubled check to make sure everything was ordered and ready for them to set up. **(Lucas and Dawn's room is blue and white. Drew and May's room is Red and white. I am not going to decsribe it again. Maybe later on.) **I walked out of the apartment floor. I went down to Elite Four's hall to check on everyone. Bianca was practicing her appeals with her Dewgong and her Lanturn. "Dewgong Ice Beam. Lanturn Thunder Bolt." It ended up with a yellow Ice Beam. "Dewgong use Aurora Beam, Lantern use Bubble!" The Aurora Beam was now on the Bubble. "Lantern use Thunder on the bubbles." The bubbles exploded into sparkles. "Great Job! Return! Oh, hi Serena!" I smiled at her. "So there is a contest Sunday and I need everyone there. Diantha has the old Elite Four taking your place while you are gone. Also Morgan, don't you have an Electivire? If you do can you please use it during hosting so you can be less nervous." I walked out of the room. Now all I need is to set up the Contest Halls up. After I finished that I flew to Kiloude City to check on Leafy's gym. Leaf's Gym was an all type gym for Elite/Ace Trainers who want to train before the League. It was a 2 story building that has special rooms for certain type training that Lucas will be helping with. The arena could be switch for certain types like a water base one is a giant lake inside the gym. I got out my phone and was texting Leaf and Lucas about the Gym. Leaf answered saying that she landed early with Gary and was coming to the League, Dawn,Drew,May,and Lucas were landing in about 15 minutes.

"Hey lady want to battle? 1 on 1." I turned toward the voice and saw it was Calem. "Why not? Sir C." I stiffled a laugh when I saw his beat-red face. "Starters Please! Greninja lets go!" I rolled my eyes. As always he just wants to win. "Delphox hurry it up I have something I need to do. I am first. Grass Knot!" A one hit KO. "W-What! Serena that ws dirty!" I rolled my eyes. "You want to talk about dirty Calem? A water-dark type against an fire-psyhic type? Also you are the defintion of dirt." I loved his face. "Return Delphox. Talon Flame to the League." I was off. I heard my phone ring. I answered the phone, more liked answered Leaf. _"where the hell are you Serena! Diantha is throwing a freaking hissy fit and there is a person who wants to talk to you. Her name I think was Shauna I think. I saw the blue prints of the gym. It looks amazing. Oh, I see you Serena on the god-saken bird. See you in a few. Love ya lots!" _Beep! I rolled my eyes again. "Talonflame in to the window." I got a look from my bird. "...Don't worry, it will open by itself." I saw Talonflame speed into the window. And hit poor Leaf, not hard but to mess up her 'hair'. "Serena I am gonna to freaking kill you in your sleep." I laughed. Hard. "Sure want to see your and Gary's room?" She looked thoughtful but said"No thanks, I want to battle your Lopunny against my Pidgeot." I had a look that read really? "Fine but get my Elite Four and Dawn,Lucas,May,Drew to go out to the field. As she walked out of the room I turned around when I heard Shauna speak. "Oh, the so powerful champion has freaks for friends. But I am hear to tell you that you better stay away from Calem. Bye Serena." Shauna walked out of the room happy that she told me off. Like I would ever fall for him _again._

I walked out to my field to see my gang and the Elite Four. They turned around. "Ready Serena? Pidgeot Lets Fly!" I rolled my eyes. "Boldness Lopunny!" I said. They both hit the field and the news reporter hit the field. I glared at Leaf, who was smirking knowing how much I loathe the spotlight. "Your first _Lady S_." I hissed at the word knowing exacatly what she was doing. She was making me battle in front of the live news reporter and giving them a nickname I can't stand, all-in-all she was going to be dead. "No Mercy Lopunny! Bounce, then Thunder!" I screamed pleased that I finally hit the damn bird. "Pidgeot Fly and Serena want to make this a six vs. six?" She knows I can't decline. There was millions of news reporters. "Why not and Protect in to Ice Punch Lopunny!" Pidgeot tried to hit Lopunny but she had a Protect up and then got a face full of Lopunny's Ice Punch. Leaf glared, hard. She called Pidgeot in and sent out her next pokemon. "Machamp, Lets hit it with Dynamic Punch!" Shit. "Protect then Ice Punch." Thank Arceus that did not hit Lopunny if it did she would so be dead. "Bad Serena. You do know that I have 3 arms left, right?" I rolled my eyes. "Excatly why you shouldn't have told me. Lopunny use Protect!" This was bad if it missed. And it missed. SHIT. "Great job Lopunny return. TalonFlame lets go! Use Brave Bird!" It hit Machamp while Leaf was thinking on what to do. "Machamp... Oh SHIT! Serena I am going to fucking kill you. Lets go Raichu!" **(A/N SORRY I AM JUST TOO LAZY TO RIGHT OUT THE BATTLES. A/N OVER) **"Return Venasuar. Good Job Serena, but you just got lucky." I rolled my eyes I then recalled how close I was to losing. "Return Garchomp, you did A+ Work today. And Also I do know that I did get lucky with the Fire Blast hitting yourfreaking Venasaur. Want to look at your apatment. I waved to everyone and went to my floor. I was so tired I could fall asleep. And I did.

**NIGHTOWLS HERE! So sorry for (1) late update and (2) for a crappy filler chapter. School is an pain in the bottom. So hpefully see you next weekend. I don't own pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pokemon. NightOwls here with Trust Issues Chapter 5. It is Sunday in the Story, Contest Day!**

**(Serena's POV) **

"She must be so tired. I mean she could of passed out anytime during her battle, thank god she did not. That would have been real messy." I heard voices say. I sat up and turned to look at them, Diantha and a Nurse Joy. I remeber what had happened,I just fell asleep.

"Look I am fine, just a little groggy. Diantha get me a vanilla latte, and tell Dawn,Drew,May,Leaf,Lucas to get ready. Gary can come if he wants." I spoke to Diantha and she (with Nurse Joy) left the room.

I turned toward the closet to get ready. I pulled on a wispy purplish-gray strapless dress and I slipt on a pair of purplish-gray heels. I brushed my hair and grabbed Morgan's and Bianca's dresses and my hair things. Thank god Dawn can do makeup. I walked out of my room to see the my Elite Four and the old Elite Four. The older Elite Four nodded to me and went to their rooms. I turned towards mine and spoke.

"Okay, Morgan news flash guess what?" She looked terrifed. "You have to host the show along with your Electivire and I (with my Froslass). Bianca here is your dress and Morgan's dress, and Dawn with me will be doing hair and makeup. Now boys I swear to god if you mess up _once _you will be dead. Set a good example." I look up and saw a racing blob of blue hair."Call out your flying pokemon. Dawn is late as always. May you can either ride with Drew or I." I spoke.

Leaf was riding on her Pidgeot. Dawn was on her Togekiss and Lucas was on his Staraptor showing off by doing loop-de-loops. May walked towards me smugly, while Drew was on his Flygon looking pissed. I whispered to May "What happened this morning?" May laughed as like recalling a good memory.

"Okay so Grasshead thought instead of waking me himself he would use my Wartortle to wake me up. So he convinced my pokemon to use Hydro Pump. Then he had Skitty use Assist and I got a face full of Silver Wind. That was 2 days okay. Today I had his Absol get me a bucket of rose petals, and I dumped it on his head while screaming "Peatal Dance Roserade" in the worst impression of his voice."

By then I was laughing, I almost fell off of Talon Flame. Drew was red while the girls were laughing and the boys were on the ground rolling in laughter.

"Okay back to the story, Dawn, Lucas, Gary, and Leaf were in the room because they followed Absol. So Drew was embrassed and mad. He called me airhead and I got mad. Then Diantha said to get ready and here I am." May said

I rolled my eyes laughing. I screamed over the wind "Ok, Dawn,May,and Drew will get ready for the contest and Leaf and Lucas will follow me. Got it!?"

They nodded and May jumped off of Talon Flame and landed on Dawn's Togekiss. I laughed because Drew nearly fell off in Flygon in amazment. The contest group flew down. I pointed to a building and then flew down. I landed just as Leaf and Lucas got the message and flew down. Once everyone landed I turned and spoke to Lucas and said "So you can either run a trainer school or help Leaf when she help trainers with certain types and run the school." I said.

I knew he would choose the second choice because Sinnoh will _**not **_be happy about Lucas leaving. So if he helps Leaf with the gym and runs the school he would still be liked. Kanto has not noticed Leaf is gone either. I look at my phone and noticed the time. 12:10.

"Okay Serena I am doing the second choice. And why don't we leave so you can get ready?" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

I looked toward Leaf to see she was talking to a fan. I looked the other way and saw a news reporter heading towards Leaf. Shit. I knew even if I ran I wouldn't be able to stop the news reporter. I looked closer and notice that the news reporter was Shauna's friend, Missy. Shauna must have of ratted me out. Leaf tried to run. She was nervous and I know why. Her Elite Four will be f****ing mad and she might get kicked off of the Champion's title.

"Good Afternoon Kalos! This is your favorite news reporter Missy. Today I found out from secret sources that the Kanto Champion Leaf Green might be in Kalos. And those rumors are true! So why are you in Kalos? Did you lose your very first battle in years? Or are you quitting?" Missy said trying to be innocent.

"Lucas run! Go to the contest hall and tell the secruity guards that Serena says that the only news group allowed in the hall is _Flash News_, got it?" I hissed trying to keep Lucas out of the shit Leaf is in.

He only nodded and ran. I walked very slowly to keep quiet because the last thing I want is to make Leaf nervous.

Leaf gulped and said... "I j-j-just m-mo-moved t-to K-k-Kalos. And no I haven't been beaten yet for my title in Kanto but I haved lost to Serena countless times before." I walked (quickly) the rest of the way to Leaf and very quickly said "Okay sorry we have to end this, but me and Leaf need to get going. Any questions call 446-KLCS-KL14. **(That is 446-K**_alos _**L**_eague _**C**_hampion _**S**_erena__**-**_**K**_alos___**L**_eague 20_**14) **Bye Kalos!" I looked towards Leaf to see she was already off.

Missy shot me a glare and left. I called out my Talon Flame and flew the rest of the way to the Contest Hall.

"Serena over here!" I saw Dawn,Bianca, and Morgan waiting for me. "Sit down. Thank Arceus you are already wearing your contest dress. Send out your Froslass so my pokemon can make it look good. Jeez Serena what happened at the gym? Leaf ran in on the phone talking to someone. Gary just got here and is with Leaf. Lucas just dropped by." Dawn said while doing my makeup while Morgan is doing my hair.

"Just leave it down Morgan. It looks better down. Watch the news tonight and you will find out what happened. Let's just say for the time being that Leaf might lose her Champion's Title." Dawn gasped and dropped her makeup container on the desk.

Morgan stopped doing my hair and started working on her hair. The speaker turned on. "Attention every contestant please get on the stage in 2 minutes Thank You."

I looked at Dawn to see her ready and in her red dress that reached her knees. "Go get May and Drew,Dawn, and go out to the judging panel. Froslass follow me. Morgan follow me too. Make sure Electivire too. And be prepared to have fun." I said to no-one.

I looked down at my purplish-gray wispy dress that made my body appear like I was floating. My makeup made me have Froslass's eyes. I "drifted" down the hall with my Froslass following me. I turned and looked at Morgan. Looks like she changed her dress. I shrugged not really caring. On top of my head I had like 15 purplish-gray roses. I rolled my eyes. It is not liked I cared, but Morgan outdid her self. "Froslassss" Froslass said. She was telling me to prepare my self. I looked ahead and saw purplish-gray light. I rolled my eyes. Looks like Dawn was too busy having fun making me a showpiece to realize that I am not the star. "Ready Froslass? Because I am!" I 'drifted' out to the stage and heard gasps. Looks like my party for winning the League again. I grabbed a headpiece that matched my dress. I attached to my head and spoke.

"Good Afternoon Kiloude City! Serena here with the one-and-only Elite Four Morgan Rose!" I looked behind me to see Morgan grabbing a headphone and attaching it to her head. "Hello Kiloude City! It is great to be here today! But today is not for Serena and I. It is for the brave cordinators. Our Judges are..." Morgan glared at me. I quickly continued. "Sinnoh's Bluenette, Dawn Berlitz." Dawn waved. I shot a look at Froslass who used Icebeam on Electivire's Protect and then blew it over to Dawn's Togekiss who used Air Slash. The crowd applaud. I saw Shauna glare at me and mouthing show-off where the contestants stand. "And next we have our favorite Grasshead" May laughed and Drew glared, "and May Maple." The crowd erupted in to screams and giggles. "Serena you are having to much fun. Lets get going. Our very first compeitor is Bianca Blue!" Morgan said.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The winner ended up being John. That was a surprise to every-one even John. I rolled my eyes when he got his first ribbon. Looks like Bianca and Rilen are out of the running.

"Our next contest is in Lumiuose City, that one is opened to every-one, even new trainers. Have a great night." Morgan shouted into her headpiece. I rolled my eyes (again) and stepped out of the contest hall in my casaul clothing. I had a pair of blue jeans on and a tee-shirt with a winter jacket over it. It was snowing in Kiloude City, Leaf was still the champion but her elite four are still mad. _"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" _My smart-phone started to ring, looks like I have to answer. _"This is an automatic message. You are invinted to the PWT in the Unova region this come and tell the older champion/gym leader/elite trainer that the are invinted too. This message will delete it self in 5...4...3...2..1." _I got a wicked grin on my face and started to text Diantha,Leaf,and Lucas to tell them the news. I am going to that tournament.

**I don't own pokemon. Never will never can. :( SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I don't own pokemon. A 6th chapter!? Hell yes! NightOwls out of here!**

(Serena's POV)

I still had that chesire cat grin on. Even seeing Calem could not make me mad. Lucas,Leaf and Diantha already responded with a yes. I really need to get packing. I was really excited because this is going to be my first Pokemon World Championship. I needed to train, pack and book flights. I was down on the ground, playing around with my laces. I saw the gray eyes that I fell for. I saw that mess of black hair that needed to be cut. I stood up to grab my pokeball containg my Talon Flame but as I reached for it a hand grabbed my wrist. I knew who that was, I still remeber the soft feeling that touch gave me.

"And were are you going Lady S? Want to battle?" Calem spoke to me, like nothing ever happened. I looked down at my phone. I have about 30 minutes left till Leaf and Lucas get here. I took a deep breath.

"Why not? But I am going first. 3v3 got it? Garchomp lets go!" I said in a hurry. Calem smiled and sent out his Altaria.

"Dragon Dance into Dragon Pulse, Garchomp!" Calem almost said protect but I got lucky and Garchomp managed to hit his dragon. Thank God I got the first hit in. His Altaria fainted, so he sent out his Greninja. "Return Garchomp. Froslass your up!" We were attracting a big crowd.

"Hydro Pump into Dark Pulse." I blinked, but knew what he was doing. "Throw a Protect the use Frost Breath! " He blinked, then he got what I was doing,too late. I smirked knowing I got him. "Toxic Spikes!" My eyes widened and I laughed. He got me there. Greninja fainted. Now who to send out? I got a grin on my face.

"Lopunny come out! Mega-Evoultion!" I shouted my mega-lopunny was amazing.

"Gourgeist!" Calem said smirking. I never lost my grin. My mega-Lopunny had scrappy. "Fire Punch dear!" I said and one hit KO his pokemon. I threw out 3 revives and handed them to Calem. I gave Lopunny a antidote and returned her. I gave my Garchomp and Froslass Super Potions. That only took 25 minutes out of the orginal 30.

"Hey did you get an invitation to the PWC, Serena? I did and Shauna is really really mad about not getting an invitation." I nodded answering his question. I waved bye and headed toward my group of friends. Calem threw something and it hit my back. I reached behind and got it before it hit the ground. It was 2 flowers. There was a note attached to them. _"I am not Drew by the way. He gave May 1 flower at a time, and I give you 2. See you soon Lady S." _I shook my head and threw away the note. I kept the flowers, one was an Asphodel while the other one was a Balsam. I heard the all so familar clicking sound of a camera. _Shit!_ Oh my god I am soooooo freaking dead... I heard laughs and looked up. There was Leaf and Lucas standing there oh so smugly. Leaf opened up her mouth to speak but I shot a glare that could scare Yvetal.

"Let us go!" I muttered under my breath. I called out Talon Flame before Leaf could blink. I was in the air urging my bird to go faster. We were probaly going over 100 mph. I was giddy with excitement. That was a new record. I was heading straight for the league building. I had about 5 pokemon I can't keep in my party. There was Yveltal,Lucario,Chesnaught,Blaziken, and Absol. Yveltal, I still have because it refused to leave me. Lucario, I still have because Korrina wanted me to keep it. Chesnaught,Blaziken, and Absol, I trained them, but got them as presents for my league party. I heard rumors about the winner (of the champion's circle) getting all 3 of Unova's starter and getting to throw the PTWT. The reason the have such a big reward is that the are inviting all lot of the older champions. Like 4 generations ago. That would be 2 champions before Diantha. I smiled, knowing that I wanted to win. I reached the league to see Morgan,John,Bianca,and Rilen standing there with chesire cat grins on their faces. More like Morgan and Bianca had those grins while the boys looked upset. I had a feeling I knew why. Morgan and Bianca always have these double battles by pulling 2 ace trainers, putting them together and battling against them. Looks like the girls could not find anybody and made them battle. The boys lost, it was so obvious.

"Okay, guys and girls start packing for a month tournament in Unova. Thanks." I said while walking my way to outside. I saw my Yveltal and Absol waiting for me. I smiled and patted their heads. Yveltal leaned down so I could. I reached in my pocket and grabbed Absol's pokeball and Yveltal's masterball. They already know what is happening because they have great hearing, even for pokemon. I managed to get Lucario's attention while the others were napping. Lucario just shook her head and returned to her pokeball. I whistled and Blaziken (with Chestnaught) headed toward me and returned with out me having to say anything. I love all of my pokemon but my orginal 6 were my stronger ones. I needed to win the league to get over one of my pokemon's death. It was actually my first Talon Flame. We were battling a person named Flare. He had almost killed me with his Garchomp's hyper beam when my first Talon Flame jumped in the way. A few days later my Talon Flame died of brain damage. Every pokemon except my new Talon Flame knew about that.

"Hey Serena, you still need to pack! Come on! The snow storm is coming." Diantha shouted from the door way. I nodded and rushed back inside. Leaf was fuming when I got inside, raging about snow! I rolled my eyes and said, "It is not my fault it is winter. Don't worry we will be in Unova for their winter. It is so freaking cold in Unova." Oh Leaf was boiling over with anger. She glared at me, if there is anything Leaf hates more than something it is winter or snow or ice. She then got a grin on her face. Shit... I have a feeling I know what she is going to know.

"Hey _Lady S_, do you know that every champion has to do something? And I just took the job of handing out the awards. You know that you have to _sing _right?" Leaf said. Oh crap... I have not sung since became a champion. I now know what she is going to make me do. She carried on... "How about you sing _I'm Yours, Brave, _and _Try_? And I will forget about you not telling me it is winter?" She got me there. I winced, but nodded.

"Okay everyone pack enough things for a month and meet me in the lobby at 1 am. See you soon." I said and rushed up stairs. It was 10 P.M. because I take too much time reliving the past. I reached the room and I grabbed a gold over-the-shoulder satchel and put my 11 pokeballs in it. I grabbed about 6 differnt dresses, 16 long-sleeved shirts, 15 tee-shirts, 31 pairs of differnt color jeans, 2 pairs of converse, 4 differnt bags, and 3 differnt pairs of heels. Whew that was clothing taking care off, now I need to start booking our flights. I finished talking to my airline. I risked a look at the clock and noticed it was 12:45 P.M. Great now time to book a hotel. I did that and finished packing. I rushed down stairs and fiddled with 2 picture frames, I grabbed them without thinking about it. They was really small, you know the ones that can fit in you pocket. One had Calem,Shauna,Tierno, and Trevor. Tierno and Trevor went to Unova and we lost contact with them. Calem and I were holding hands, Tierno was laying on the ground, and Shauna was holding hands with Calem too. I miss those days. Once I became a champion (about 2 years ago) Calem and I dated off and on. I could not go to the PWC because I was still to young. I was only 14 and 15. At age 16 I re-challenged the League, became the Champion, and took over. When I was still training I sung. I could of became a super-star but declined the offer. Pokemon were always my call in life. I looked over at the picture I took with my friends. Leaf and I were standing up, while May and Dawn were laying down. I slipped the photos in my suitcase and got my grin back when Leaf came down with a bunch of papers. They are my lyrics. This will be really fun... NOT!

**NightOwls here! Happy Saturday. I don't own pokemon.**


	7. FinishShort Sweet Simple

**I don't own pokemon. NightOwls~ I am thinking about stopping this story right now! Sorry!**

(Serena's POV)

I was sitting on my suitcase when Leaf handed me a guitar and a packet with the lyrics to I'm Yours, Try, and Brave. I had a smiled on my face when she handed me the items. I still have that grin right now. Currently I am sitting in those hard plastic chairs at the Lumiose City Airport. I am the 4th champion, Diantha is the 3rd champion, her brother Daniel is the 2nd champion and her dad, Jake was the 1st champion. My elite four right behind me. I have my head phones in my ears and the paper packet with the lyrics to Brave open infront of me. This is about the 5th time I am re-reading the lyrics again. Then, I will be looking up mouthing the lyrics to the song. _"Attention. Flight SDDJ23 is boarding. I repeat Flight SDDJ23 is boarding. Please make your way to gate SLLDMDG. We urge you to hurry because the snow has let up."___I got my gold off-the-shoulder bag with my pokeballs in it,and put my phone in the bag with the lyrics. I walked off to my favorite gate with my party of 14 (counting me), amd got inside my 20 seater plane. Our luggage count as 6 extra people. Since of the snow our plane got delayed a hour. But thanks to that I memeorized_ Try _and _I'm Yours_'s lyrics. I sat down in my seat, all the way in the back. I am dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a silver tee-shirt with a gray sweat-shirt over it. On my feet I have a pair of furry gold boots. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes.

**Few Hours Later. **  
I woke up to the sound of my ears popping. I shook my head and started to clean up my mess. I did and I realized that the plane was landing soon. I think we are landing in Unova's Pokemon League. Thank God, becasue I am pretty sure we are attracting attention by the minute. The current champions for Unova are, Mei,White,Emerald,Alder. They have a rich history because Mei is the champion, but is only 14. White is 17 (my age) and Emerald is 18. Alder is 30 but he had the throne for the longest time. I was about to get up but sat down when I realized I almost forgot my hat.

_"Attention. We will be landing soon. I hope you brought snow gear, there is 3ft. snow on the ground currently. More too come. See you soon."_ The pilot spoke. I would have flown on Yveltal, but the others would have needed to go by airplane. I switched my small winter jacket for my big, puffy, and furry orange winter jacket. I zipped up my boots, and put on my silver mittens. I grabbed my golden hat and slipped it on. I sat down and the plane landed. I grinned at Leaf when she was glaring out of the window. She almost slipped when she reached the ground. I grinned and she shook her head. I guess it does not get this cold in Kanto. I looked up and noticed a big blob of brown hair. Looks like White has arrived. White's real name in Hilda but I just call her White anway.

"Hey _Sere!_ Thanks for coming to this PWC. It is a-mazing, when you are here! I know how bad you want to win this. I heard you were signing again. You (with everyone) is staying here at the league. You can let out your pokemon out at the indoor enclousure. By the way their is a boy staying here stating that his name is Calem X." White spoke a million words a minute. Oh well. Might as well talk to him. I grabbed my suitcase and rolled/ran to the league building. As I got inside I saw Calem.

"Serena can I talk to you? Let me make my self clear really quickly please?" Calem spoke really quickly. I nodded and went to sit next to him. He handed me a cup of hot co-co.

"Ok, let me start from the beginning. Shauna came to me one day and said, "If you don't kiss me I will ruin Serena's championship." So to save you I did, but you caught me. So Shuana said to start dating her to make you forget about me. I agreed. Stupid right? Then I got an idea. Do you remeber the flowers? Well Drew contacted me and left me a note on my holo-caster. It stated, "I understand why you did what you did. Make it better Calem." Calem said then paused taking a sip of his hot drink. I did and nodded. I am thinking about forgiving Calem. It is a really bad idea but I love him. The whole entire point of this thing was making me love him even more...

"Okay, then I started giving you flowers. I started making you battle me. I made Shauna really busy during those days. I have everything planned out, even this. Let me say one thing Serena? How much do you love/like me? How much? Answer it!" I had tears streaming down my face. I nodded and gave him a bear hug. "Finally Serena. Let me say the words. I love you.

**FIN**

**Okay Short Sweet Simple! Just Because I ran out of Ideas. BYE **

**NIGHTOWLS~**


End file.
